Harry Potter and the Search for Horcruxes
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Set during Harry's fight with Lupin. After the fight, Harry goes and comforts Lupin and agrees to let him join them. As they are on the run from Voldemort and searching for the horcruxes, Lupin and Harry grow closer as they begin to destroy the dark wizard that haunts all of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry did not know where his rage was coming from, but it had propelled him to his feet too. Lupin looked as though Harry had hit him._

"_If the new regime thinks Muggle-borns are bad," Harry said, "what will they do to a half-werewolf whose father's in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?"_

"_How-how dare you?" said Lupin. "This is not about a desire for-for danger or personal glory-how dare you suggest such a-"_

"_I think you're feeling a bit of a daredevil," Harry said. "You fancy stepping into Sirius's shoes-"_

"_Harry, no!" Hermione begged him, but he continued to glare into Lupin's livid face._

"_I'd never have believed this," Harry said. "The man who taught me to fight dementors-a coward."_

_Lupin drew his wand so fast that Harry had barely reached for his own; there was a loud bang and he felt himself flying backward as if punched; as he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor, he glimpsed the tail of Lupin's cloak disappearing around the door._

The blast seemed to snap Harry out of his rage-his heart was heavy with guilt as he stood up. Lupin cared about him, that's why he wanted to go with them, and what had Harry done? Insulted him about his problem and even brought up Sirius, Lupin's dead best friend. How could Harry be such an idiot?

Harry was a terrible person and he knew Lupin would never want to see him again, but he had to apologize. "I've got to go apologize," he told Ron and Hermione, and he headed towards Lupin's direction. "Remus?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Yeah, that was definitely Lupin.

"I'm so sorry," Harry choked, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Remus, where are you?" He got to the end of the hall to see Remus on the floor in a ball, weeping softly to himself. Immediately Harry got down on the floor beside him and put a hand on Lupin's shoulder, and when the man didn't pull back Harry began to rub gentle circles on his back.

Lupin looked up. "What do you want?"

Tears were now threatening to spill out of Harry's eyes. "I cannot say how sorry I am," Harry said, "for every word that came out of my mouth. I know you aren't trying to be a daredevil, and I want you to join us more than anything." Harry thought it would be best to not mention his strong love for Lupin, as now was not really the time. "I care about you, Remus."

"Didn't seem like you do," Lupin retorted, his eyes red. Harry wiped his finger gently under the older man's tired eyes and Lupin had to smile. "Thank you, Harry," he said.

"I'm sorry," Harry managed through the tears streaming out of his own eyes, and Lupin engulfed the younger Gryffindor in a hug.

"I care about you t-" Lupin began.

Everything happened so quickly. They heard an ear piercing scream, and the two immediately rushed into the living room to see a very still Tonks laying on the floor lifeless, and before Harry could stop him Lupin rushed to her side and bent over her body.

"Oh my God," whispered Harry as Hermione sank into Ron's arms and buried her face in the redhead's chest. "What happened?" He turned to Molly and Arthur Weasley, who were just as stunned as everyone else.

"We were talking in Tonks's parents' house," explained Mr. Weasley, "and…and the house just caught on fire. Death-Eaters, we saw them, tons of them. She just got trapped in the fire and we dragged her out but her heart failed…"

"Her heart failed," echoed Lupin, and Harry knelt beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You two made up then?" Hermione sniffled.

Harry nodded. "Remus?" he said worriedly, pushing hair out of his former professor's eyes.

"We need to bury her," Lupin managed, standing up. Harry nodded in agreement, thinking of Lupin and Tonks's unborn child, and he allowed Lupin to lean against him as Tonks's body was levitated out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them-meaning Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Lupin-set off after Tonks's funeral to a hotel in Hogsmeade. Once they got there and checked in, they arrived in the room to see two double beds.

"Didn't think about this," Lupin commented as he stared at the beds thoughtfully. "Why don't Ron and Hermione share a bed, and Harry and I the other."

_YES_, Harry rejoiced in his head, and he looked up at Lupin and blushed.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. "Harry and I-oh." They all laughed except Ron, who went as red as his hair. **(In case any of you are confused, Remus and Hermione would have to share a bed if Harry and Ron did, that's why they were laughing.)**

"As long as Harry doesn't hog the blankets, I think we'll manage," said Lupin. _I will, at least_, Harry added in his head. Lupin yawned. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think we should get some sleep now, and then figure out the remaining Horcruxes in the morning."

_I think that is a great idea. _"Sounds good," Harry agreed. Ron and Hermione got into bed and he followed Lupin over to the other.

"Mind if we turn out the lights?" asked Lupin, and when everyone shook their head the room went black. Harry rolled over after setting his glasses on the nightstand, and when he did he rolled right into Lupin.

"Merlin," said Harry, and he heard a chuckle from beside him. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right," said Lupin through the darkness.

"Remus, what do you think the Horcruxes could be?" Harry asked after he heard Hermione's steady breathing and Ron's loud snoring.

"Really, he snores?" Lupin joked, and Harry laughed. "Your friend's got a loud one, too. About the Horcruxes, I'm suspicious about one. Somebody's wand. And Voldemort wouldn't want to make the Horcruxes _too _obvious, so it's somebody who is probably not known as a Death-Eater."

"Draco," Harry gasped, and he heard Lupin's mumble of agreement.

"Precisely," came the answer.

"So we need to go to Malfoy Manor and…and steal it?" When he heard a yes, Harry said, "How are we supposed to do _that_?"

"I've no idea," Lupin admitted. "Get some sleep now, okay? You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

"Okay," Harry agreed, and he was asleep the next minute.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning to find Lupin still in bed, and he looked over to the other and saw Ron and Hermione still asleep. "Oh. You're awake," said Lupin, and he put down his book. _Hot_, said Harry in his head as he noticed Lupin wasn't wearing a shirt. "Are you hungry?"

_Famished. Starving. Must. Have. Food_, was Harry's next thought. Harry nodded and Lupin said, "There's a restaurant in the hotel. Want to go?"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione's sleeping figures.

"I'll leave a note," Lupin suggested. Harry nodded again and Lupin quickly wrote on the hotel's notepad and left it on Ron and Hermione's side of the nightstand before leaving. Harry could hardly wait as they stood in line for food, and when he and Lupin finally sat down at the tables outside Harry wolfed his breakfast down so fast he almost choked once.

"Slow down," Lupin laughed. "I doubt Lucius would appreciate vomit on his expensive flooring." Of course this caused Harry to burst out laughing, and bits of hard boiled egg fell onto his plate.

"Sorry," said Harry.

Lupin, however, had an amused look in his eyes. "Your father never had the best manners either," he said. "Lily would always scold him."

"They're like the last generation Ron and Hermione," Harry said, and both of them laughed this time. Harry loved Lupin's laugh-he hoped he'd hear it again in the near future.

When they were finished they returned to their room to find Ron and Hermione awake, and Hermione was holding up the note Lupin had left. "We saw your note," she said as Lupin disappeared into the bathroom.

"Could have invited me," said Ron, shooting a glare in Harry's direction. Suddenly a grin appeared on his face. "Only teasing, mate. Did we miss any important discussions?"

"Last night," said Hermione. Harry's head snapped up at that. "I couldn't help overhearing. Draco Malfoy's wand?" They could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"What?" said Ron.

"Draco Malfoy's wand is a Horcrux," Harry told him. "We have to break into Malfoy Manor and get it."

"How in the bloody hell are we gonna do that?" Ron inquired.

"That's what I said," Harry agreed. "Even Remus doesn't know."

And then the subject change. "I couldn't help noticing Harry, but you and Remus are spending quite a lot of time together."

"I just feel so sorry for him," said Harry. "About Tonks and all, and the fight and everything…"

The water in the shower began running. "They were going to have a baby," whispered Hermione.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing all day," Harry said. "We'll have to sneak in at night."

"Indeed," said Lupin from behind Harry, and he jumped. "Sorry. We're going to be driving. We'll stay at a resort nearby and Apparate from there to Malfoy Manor." Lupin went over to his suitcase, got a change of clothes out of it, and went back into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

It was a long drive to the resort, and Harry collapsed on his and Lupin's bed with a headache. Ron and Hermione had argued the whole way there about the radio stations, and pulled Lupin and Harry into their argument when they took turns throwing themselves into the front seat to change the radio.

"Your friends," Lupin gasped as he fell onto the bed, "are a piece of work."

Harry laughed as the door closed-Ron and Hermione were going out to the pool. "Can we please go tomorrow?" Harry begged.

Lupin shook his head. "We can't put this off any longer. We've got to go now."

Harry didn't want to fight with Lupin again, so he nodded and got off the bed. "Ready to Apparate?" he asked, and when Harry nodded he said, "Take my hand."

Harry obeyed, and the next second he found himself in a cramped closet with Lupin pressed against him. Then again, it wasn't so bad, thought Harry as Lupin cracked the door open. "Good," Lupin muttered as he opened the door all the way. They were in a deserted bedroom, a bedroom that appeared to be Lucius and Narcissa's. Lupin went over to the huge dresser in the room and began opening drawers.

"What are you _doing_?" wondered Harry as he stared in awe. "Now is not the time to be going through jewelry!"

"I figured out another Horcrux," Lupin informed as he held up a silver pendant with a cross dangling from the chain. "It's a Malfoy family heirloom. Now quick, put this somewhere where they won't find it if we're caught." Lupin went over the door and slowly opened it part of the way. Harry frantically thought of places to hide the pendant and eventually stuffed it in his underwear.

"Where's Draco's bedroom?" Harry wondered as he looked out into the quiet hall, and he and Lupin began quietly opening and closing doors. At one point Lupin motioned for Harry to come over, and when he did Lupin tilted his head towards the sleeping Draco.

"Why do I have to do it?" Harry protested. Lupin only nudged him and Harry moved farther into the room until he stood beside the sleeping Draco's bed. Draco's wand was tucked in his pocket-of course, and Harry had just gotten it when he heard struggling behind him. Harry whirled around in alarm to see Lupin in Lucius's grasp, and he gasped, stuffed the wand into his pocket, and rushed to Lupin's aide.

"What's the matter, Potter?" spat Lucius, and Harry found himself on the floor, his hands behind his back. Lucius tied a thick rope on Harry's wrists, and Harry only heard Lupin's gasps as Lucius hissed, "You'll be staying _here _till Narcissa gets home." With that, Harry and Lupin were thrown into a closet.

"This is my fault," Harry said as Lucius's footsteps died away, and Lupin shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Lupin said. "We managed to get two Horcruxes already. I'm sure your father and Sirius would be proud." The man smiled. "I'm proud."

Harry smiled back, and his smile grew wider as Lupin managed to pull his hands free from behind him. "Thank Merlin," Harry sighed in relief as Lupin began to work at Harry's knots.

That's when Lupin remembered the Horcruxes in Harry's possession. "You do still have those Horcruxes right?"

"Yes," said Harry uncertainly.

"Excellent," Lupin said. "Let me have them now, and then we'll escape. I'll untie you when we get outside."

"One's in my pocket."

"Where's the other one?" asked Lupin as he pulled Draco's wand out of Harry's pocket.

Harry cringed. Lupin really wasn't going to appreciate the location of the other one. "Can it wait?"

"Why?" Lupin said, confused, and then he realized. "Christ, Harry."

Harry couldn't help it, really-he laughed so hard tears streamed down his cheeks. "You…you said…" he managed through fits of laughter.

"I know what I said!" Lupin interrupted as Harry sniffled and his laughter died down. "Mind if I…?"

"What choice do I have?" Harry said, and he tried not to moan as Lupin's hand slipped into his pants. It found its way into his underwear then, and Harry gasped as Lupin hand accidentally found the thing between Harry's legs. Merlin, was this ever awkward. But it felt _good_…

"Sorry, sorry," Lupin groaned as he found the pendant and instantly removed his hand. "Let's get out of here, you adolescent idiot."

"You sound like Snape," said Harry as Lupin laughed, and they Apparated back to the resort.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Ron had gotten back from their swim, and they were worried sick. "Did you get it?" Hermione instantly demanded.

Lupin nodded and put Draco's wand and the silver pendant on the nightstand. "Two, actually. Well, I'm going to use the loo, and then maybe take a soak in the hot tub."

"I'll go too," said Harry eagerly as Lupin went into the bathroom. When they heard the door close Harry instantly told his friends everything.

"Harry, he molested you!" Hermione gasped when Harry got to the part where Lupin had asked for the Horcruxes.

"Leave him alone, Hermione," Ron said. "It wasn't Harry's fault. Lupin _did _say anywhere they wouldn't find it. And, well, I would assume that meets the criteria."

"_Thank _you," Harry said. Hermione scoffed, but just then Lupin appeared at the front door in swimming trunks, holding a towel.

_Sexy_, thought Harry, and was immediately turned on. He grinned at Lupin, who gave him a confused look as he went in the bathroom, changed, and left with Lupin after getting out. The hot water felt bloody amazing, and Harry sighed as he sunk deep into the large hot tub. It was almost empty, apart from a couple who were talking and occasionally kissing, which made Harry jealous and he looked up at Lupin, who was blushing furiously and staring into the water.

"Remus?"

"Oh, sorry Harry," said Lupin. "I was…I guess I was lost in thought."

The heat of the hot tub was making Harry dizzy. The couple got out, and Harry and Remus were alone with a family in the pool nearby swimming. Harry leaned his head on Lupin's shoulder and let his eyes close.

"Sorry about, er…the Horcrux," said Harry, blushing too, and Lupin had to smile.

"Don't worry about it," Lupin reassured him, patting Harry's hand under the water. "I've only been thinking, you've been acting a bit strange. Caught you staring at me before."

"Oh, really?" Harry laughed. "Can't imagine why that would be…" He scratched the back of his neck uncertainly.

"Harry Potter, don't you be lying to me," Lupin said. "I really don't want to fight with you again."

"That makes two of us," said Harry. "I really hate fighting with you." He caressed Lupin's cheek, and the man looked down at him. Harry so badly wanted to kiss Lupin, his lips were only right there, but so close and yet so far.

"I love you, Harry," said Lupin suddenly, and Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"I love you too," Harry agreed, and he pulled Lupin into a long hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

After they returned to the room, they found it dark and Ron and Hermione were already asleep. Harry felt his way to the bed, of course running into Lupin on the way, and climbed under the blankets. Before Harry knew it, he fell into a deep sleep.

"_How I've waited for this moment." Harry was in Voldemort's headquarters, Nagini slowly circling Harry. Lupin was bound and gagged in a corner, fighting against the ropes and a desperate look in his eyes. Nagini hissed in response. _

"_Remus!" Harry yelled from across the room. "Remus, I-"_

"_SILENCE!" said Voldemort in his most scary voice, which broke Harry's own voice off. "_Impedimenta!" _he said then, and a white hot pain blinded Harry for a few seconds, and when he got his sight back Lupin was bending over him._

"_Harry, no," Lupin pleaded, clenching Harry's hand tightly. _

"_Get over in the corner, Lupin," Voldemort spat. "_Crucio!"

"NO!" shouted Harry, and he felt Lupin jolt awake. The light clicked on and Lupin was bending over him, his brow creased with worry.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lupin demanded.

"Oh…thank god, you're alive-" Harry's voice broke off and he collapsed into Lupin's arms, sobbing greatly. Lupin only held him, stroking the messy hair which was covered in sweat.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Lupin asked as Harry buried his face in Lupin's neck.

"He used the _Crucio _spell on you, Voldemort did. I love you so much," Harry wept as Lupin rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I love you too, Harry." Lupin pulled back. "Do you want me to hold you? Maybe that will keep the nightmares away."

Harry nodded as the light clicked back off, and he felt Lupin's arms wrap around his waist. Lupin's head was resting on top of Harry's, and the comfort of strong arms around him allowed Harry to fall asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

They stayed at the hotel for a few more days, as they were trying to figure out the remaining Horcruxes. Since they were staying longer than expected Lupin got them a suite, which had two large bathrooms, one in each bedroom, and a living room with a TV. There were two beds in each room now, but Lupin offered to sleep with Harry at night if it would help keep the nightmares away. And it did. Harry only prayed he didn't talk in his sleep, because he kept having dreams. _Those _kinds of dreams-about the man who he was in the arms of all night. And Merlin, was it ever awkward when he woke up.

On the morning of the third day, Harry and Lupin awoke before Ron and Hermione, ordered room service, and Harry ate while Lupin paced the room.

"We already have Draco's wand and the pendant," Lupin muttered as Harry popped yet another strawberry into his mouth. "One more of those and you'll be on the loo for the rest of the day. We know Riddle's diary and the sword of Gryffindor are Horcruxes already, and those are-"

"Back at Hogwarts," Harry declared, his mouth full.

"Do chew with your mouth closed," Lupin scolded, but the man couldn't keep a smile off his face. "You're right, though, Harry, they _are _back at Hogwarts."

"Which means we have to go and get them," Harry concluded.

"Exactly," Lupin agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking out a strawberry from the bowl. "Well, I'd guess you'd better go wake your friends."

"Why do I have to do _everything_?" Harry complained as he got off the bed. "First I have to get Draco's wand, then I have to wake Hermione, and Merlin don't even get me started about _Ron_…"

"Don't even get _me _started," said Lupin with a mischievous grin, "about where I had to go to get that damned pendant the other night…" This made Harry leap off the bed and remove himself from the room the next second. "That's what I thought," Lupin muttered to himself. "Ah, that's gonna work every time he complains."

Harry knocked softly on Ron and Hermione's door, and Hermione opened it a few seconds later. "Oh, good morning Harry," she yawned. "Ron's almost out of the bathroom and then I'm going in. Are we leaving? We'll be ready soon."

"Damn," they heard Lupin's voice say from the bedroom.

"What's he mad about?" Hermione wondered.

"No idea," said Harry, turning to look back at the room he and Lupin shared. "Probably ticked 'cause you two were already awake and I didn't have to wake you up. It would have been great entertainment for him."

"No, no, good guess but that's not it," said Lupin as he came out of the room. "I just realized-we need the password to Dumbledore's office, which we don't have. Do any of you know it?" "I know it," said Harry, and he whispered it into Lupin's ear. He could have sworn he felt the man shudder, but maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

When they arrived at Hogwarts, it was nothing like it was when Harry was in school. It was dark, gray, and Harry could distinctly see the figure of Snape looking out from the balcony where Dumbledore was killed. He saw another figure there, too. Draco, it looked like.

"We need to get up there first," Lupin decided, and Harry nodded in agreement. "Harry, do you have the Invisibility Cloak?" Harry nodded again and took it out of his pocket. "Wonderful. Ron and Hermione, I need you to get the diary and the sword from Dumbledore's office."

"Password?" Ron inquired, raising an eyebrow, and Harry told him. With that, Ron and Hermione set off inside the castle, Lupin and Harry going the other direction.

"…your wand's missing, is it, I suppose we can get you a new one," Snape was saying as Draco pressed a kiss to Snape's neck. Harry's jaw dropped and he looked over at Lupin from under the cloak to see his crush's own perplexed expression. _Snape and Draco? _Harry mouthed to Lupin, who shrugged and pointed to the couple by the balcony, telling him to pay attention.

"Father couldn't find it anywhere," said Draco as he slowly trailed kisses down Snape's neck.

"Easy, Draco," Snape warned. "We don't want to be seen, now do we?" Harry turned to Lupin again and by the look on his face Harry could tell he'd expected a different topic of their conversation. Lupin caught Harry's gaze and nodded to the stairwell, and they slowly eased their way down it. They met Ron and Hermione outside Dumbledore's office with the Cloak now stuffed into Harry's pocket again, and Ron and Hermione had successfully gotten the sword and the diary.

"What happened?" said Hermione at once.

"S-S-S-" stuttered Harry, unable to tell his friend what he had seen.

"Draco and Severus are a couple," Lupin whispered, and that's when Ron went out into a dead faint.

Lupin looked at Harry in alarm, but Harry only laughed and patted Lupin on the back. "He does that whenever something shocks him enough," Harry reassured the man. "He'll be fine."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ron said, getting off the floor. "So…what now?"

"I wonder where all the students are," Lupin said suddenly. "This place is too quiet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"If _anyone, _anyone at all, knows the location of Harry Potter," Snape hissed as the quiet students watched him, "do speak up at once." Nobody said a word.

"Let's go," whispered Lupin, and Harry followed the man into the Great Hall.

"Ah," Snape sneered, going over to them. "Potter. Lupin. I see you're stupid enough to show yourselves."

"_Impedimenta_!" Lupin shouted, causing Harry to jump. His eyes widened when Snape flew backward and fell onto the stairs.

"_Sectumsempra_!" yelled Harry as McGonagall ran in.

"What's going on?!" she gasped. "Harry? Remus? Why-why is Professor Snape on the floor?"

"These _brats_," Snape hissed, and he grabbed Lupin by the collar of his robes, only to find a wand at his neck.

"Don't _touch _him," Harry growled.

At that, Snape released Lupin, who fell to the floor. "Yes," came the reply. "Potter and Lupin. What an _excellent _couple."

"Don't listen to him, Harry, he's only trying to make you angry!" Lupin said as he again claimed his spot beside Harry.

"_Don't listen to him, Harry,_" a familiar voice mimicked, and Harry whirled around, wand still in hand, to see one Bellatrix Lestrange. "Severus is right, you two make a _great_ couple. After all, I did kill Lupin's former lover-"

This made Harry turn to Lupin. "What?"

"It's true, Harry," Lupin gasped, breathless. "I was with Sirius-Harry, don't!" Bellatrix had darted towards the entrance of the Great Hall, knocking Ron and Hermione over when they tried to stop her.

"_Potter and Lupin, how sweet!_" Bellatrix taunted as she ran down the hall, avoiding hexes and curses sent by Harry. "Do you have a _crush _onhim, little baby Harry?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Harry called. "_IMPEDIMENTA_!" This went on until Bellatrix turned the corner and her laughter echoed through the halls, eventually stopping.

Lupin caught up to Harry then, still breathless and panting. "You didn't have to do that, Harry."

"She killed Sirius-I swear to Merlin I'm gonna _kill_ her-" Harry was saying.

"No, you won't," Lupin interrupted him, his hands on Harry's shoulders, stopping him from running after Sirius's killer.

"Remus…I didn't tell Sirius I loved him," Harry said suddenly, Lupin's hands now cradling Harry's face. "I loved him. I still love him-"

"And I know he loved you, Harry," said Lupin. "You may never have said those words, but he knew. You trusted him, and he knew that. You were each other's family."

Harry gave Lupin a watery smile. "So…you and Sirius?"

Lupin nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders as they went back to the Great Hall. "We were lovers in school, since fifth year. James, well, he'd seen it coming. I think everyone did." Harry laughed as he leaned into Lupin's embrace.

"I think the whole school heard what Lestrange said," Harry found himself saying, and he blushed.

"She was only trying to get to you," said Lupin. "It's not your fault."

"I accept you, you know." Harry looked up at his love, who appeared to be confused. "For being gay, I mean." Lupin smiled but didn't say anything.

When Harry and Lupin arrived back in the Great Hall, to Harry's extreme amusement Snape was battling McGonagall, the students watching excitedly. Of course, all except the Slytherins were cheering McGonagall on.

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn ran into the room. "What is all that noise-Minerva? Severus?" Lupin opened his mouth to say something but didn't have time to, as McGonagall's spell caused Snape to go flying through the window, leaving a Snape-shaped hole in the glass, and a scream echoed the large room. Gasps and murmurs were heard from the students, but they fell silent when McGonagall held up her palm.

"Professor Snape will be fine," she reassured everyone.

"Aw man," said Ron, who was on Harry's other side. "I was just about to call dibs on Snape's wand. Could've used it, my wand's long gone."

"That will be enough, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, her eyes on the glass window. "We're going to have to repair that, Professor Slughorn. Could someone get Madame Pomfrey? Severus will probably be traumatized after his fall. He may need to stay in the hospital wing."

"Serves him right," Ron muttered, and Harry gave a nod of agreement as they followed Lupin out of the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to go into hiding," said Lupin. "Now. Bellatrix or Snape or anyone could come after us and kill us."

"I know the perfect place," Hermione offered as they ran out of the school and past the gates. "My parents used to take me. Before…" When Hermione had left her parents' house, she had used a spell on her parents to make them forget that they ever had a child. They were silent then, and Lupin's heavy breathing eventually turned into normal breaths.

"Can we Apparate there?" Lupin questioned, and Hermione nodded. Everyone held out their hands and when all of their hands touched, they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"This _is_ the perfect place, Hermione," Harry said as they investigated the place. It was mainly woods, with a lake and a clearing perfect for a tent.

"We should get settled in," said Lupin, looking around the clearing. "I've got a tent." He and Ron and Hermione began working on the tent while Harry wandered off on his own to the lake. When he got there he sat down on a rock and thought of his and Lupin's relationship.

So Lupin _was _gay. Harry was pretty sure he was too. He had begun to have feelings for Lupin third year, when all his hormones were going crazy, and he'd thought his crush was just a phase, thought he'd soon get over Lupin. Of course not. He hadn't had feelings for Cho fifth year, who was-well, semi available, or Ginny sixth, who was available. No, he'd fallen for Lupin, who was a forty two year old _man_ and married to Tonks. Sure he made it seem to everyone else like he did, but that was because he'd realized he was in love with Lupin, his ex professor.

"Ex," said Harry aloud, as if to prove a point. "Exactly." Lupin wouldn't get in trouble if he was with Harry. Sure he had been his professor, but not anymore, and he wasn't a professor now at all. But he was Harry's friend, and Harry cared a great deal for him.

"Thinking, are we?" Lupin's voice said from behind him, and he sat down beside Harry and looked out at the water.

"It's nothing," Harry told him as he realized Lupin's curious gaze.

"If it's about what Bellatrix-" Lupin started, but Harry cut him off.

"It's not," he quickly replied. "I mean…" He didn't want to _lie_. "It sort of is, but I'm fine."

Lupin nodded and dropped the subject. "They're almost done setting up the tent. We've got four twin bunk beds, but if you'd like me to squeeze in with you at night I can."

"I'd like that." Harry returned Lupin's smile with a blush. His heart about stopped when he felt Lupin hold his hand, and Harry turned to look at him, and he smiled. "Um, Remus…well what I was thinking about is that I'm gay too." Lupin was already leaning closer and Harry leaned in too. Their noses touched and Harry immensely enjoyed the feeling of being that close to Lupin-

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed from behind him. _What?! _"Ron's gone off on his own!"

"What?!" Harry shouted, and Lupin jumped. "Sorry. Where is he, Hermione?"

"He's still here, but he thinks he can survive without us!" Hermione said as she ran over. "Oh-sorry, did I interrupt you?"

_No, he was about to kiss me, no big deal_, thought Harry sarcastically. "It's fine," Harry said through clenched teeth. "Why in Merlin's name did Ron leave?" "He said we didn't need him," said Hermione.

"Great," Harry muttered. "Well, I'd better go talk to him." He looked back at Lupin, who nodded, and he went off to find Ron.

The redhead was sitting against a tree trunk, rubbing two sticks together. "What are you doing?" Harry said in awe as he sat down beside Ron.

"Go away," Ron said harshly. "You don't need me, you have Lupin."

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked, finally realizing Ron's anger. Harry was spending so much time with Lupin he hadn't even thought twice about Ron's feelings. "Ron-"

"Just Go. Away," Ron said.

"No." This was going to get ugly.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Ron retorted.

"This isn't _about _me and Remus, this is about me and _you_," Harry protested, taking the sticks out of Ron's hands.

"Give me those back!" Ron yelped, and he launched himself onto Harry, throwing him to the ground. Harry had almost pinned Ron down to the ground when he heard footsteps.

"Get your hands off him!" Lupin shouted, and he separated the two and stood in between them. "Harry, I thought you were going to talk to him! What happened?"

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ron had tears in his eyes now, and he slowly walked away.

"Ron-" Harry began, but Lupin held him back.

"We should give him some time to calm down," Lupin suggested, and Harry gave a slow nod. That seemed like the best idea for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, Harry, and Lupin spent the rest of the afternoon collecting firewood, and they made a fire beside the tent and ate a trout Harry caught in the lake. Soft music played from the radio they had set up, and after Hermione had gone to bed Lupin and Harry remained at the fire.

"I love this song," said Lupin as a new song came on. "Dance with me?"

Harry nodded and got up, and soon the two of them were turning in slow circles. Harry stared into Lupin's amber eyes, and he laughed when Lupin twirled him. Of course then he stepped on the poor man's foot.

"I'm no good at this," Harry apologized. "Professor McGonagall tried to teach us fifth year, but no such luck with me."

Lupin chuckled as he brushed hair out of Harry's eyes. "I'm used to it," he said. "Sirius wasn't good at it either. We went to the ball together and my foot was sore by the end of the night." Both of them laughed this time.

"Remus, I have to tell you something," Harry said hesitantly. He really _didn't _want to ruin this, but he had no choice. He loved Lupin, and if he really did he would trust the man enough to tell him his deepest darkest secret.

"You can tell me anything, Harry," Lupin said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

This time Harry couldn't stop the tears. "Remus, I know it's horrible, but I've fallen in love with you. I've loved you since third year, and I kissed Cho and Ginny and I didn't have feelings for either of them. I've never exactly liked girls, I like being friends with them, but I don't want to date them." Harry took a deep breath and sniffled. "Remus…you are my first love and I don't want anyone else but you. I want you-" Harry's words were cut off when Lupin grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt, and then they were kissing. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his arms wrapped around the man who was kissing him. Lupin moaned loudly into Harry's mouth and deepened the kiss, neither of them noticing when a new song came on. Harry clung to Lupin, and when Lupin released him he smiled.

"I love you too, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, _Remus_, that feels so good, more, bloody more…" begged Harry as Lupin pressed him against the twin bed and crushed their lips together. Laughter echoed the tent as their lips were pressed together again, and the sound of ripping fabric soon followed.

"Harry, you are so beautiful," Lupin sighed, running a hand down Harry's stomach, and there was more sounds of ripping fabric as Lupin's own shirt fell to the floor, soon followed by his pants.

"Too many _clothes_," was Harry's reply, and Lupin chuckled as he kissed Harry's lips. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who appeared to be sound asleep. Her eyes were closed and she had a book in her hand-Harry guessed she'd fallen asleep reading.

As if reading Harry's mind Lupin pulled the blankets over them and pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. The kiss deepened and Harry moved his lips against Lupin's soft ones. Lupin's lips moved down to his stomach then and he kissed Harry's belly button before stopping at his waist. Lupin appeared to be considering his options before a finger finally found its place in Harry's hole, this causing Harry to gasp in surprise. A second finger found its way in, and Harry gasped in pain this time.

"I've hurt you," Lupin predicted, and he was about to remove his fingers when Harry grabbed the older man's wrist and pushed his fingers in farther. Lupin laughed softly as he pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and slipped a third finger in. Lupin pulled them out and gave Harry another kiss.

"In me, Remus, I can't wait any longer," Harry pleaded. He stroked the thing between Remus's legs. "Please. _Please_-" Harry tried not to scream as Lupin thrusted into him. He was at least six inches, but it hurt and felt good at the same time. Lupin thrusted in and out a couple of times before collapsing beside Harry in a hot sweat.

"That was amazing, you," Lupin panted, kissing Harry on the mouth. He glanced at the clock, which read 12:26 AM. "We should go to sleep."

"Okay," agreed Harry. "I love you."

"And I love you," echoed Lupin. He held out his arms and Harry immediately crawled into them just in time to collapse into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke the next morning to find the spot next to him empty. "Remus?" He slid out of bed, got dressed, and tiptoed out of the tent as to not wake the sleeping Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry almost timidly as he sat down beside his lover.

"Hi," Lupin echoed. Silence followed, with Harry staring into the fire as Lupin cooked a fish.

"Did-did you get that fish yesterday?" Harry wondered, not having found anything else to say. If he thought the other night in Malfoy's closet was awkward…

"Early this morning," Lupin said. "I didn't wake you when I left, did I?"

"Slept like a log," Harry informed. "Remus, I…about last night, well, it was absolutely perfect. Better than I imagined it would be."

Lupin smiled and pecked Harry lightly on the lips. "I'd very much like to take you out on a date," he offered.

"I'd love to," said Harry, "but seeing as I'm the most wanted person in the wizarding world I doubt I'll be going out much anywhere."

Lupin chuckled softly as he brushed their lips together. "I mean here," he suggested. "By the lake. We could go for a swim, or-or a boat ride…"

"A boat ride sounds wonderful," Harry said, and then he remembered Ron. "I should probably go talk to him. Ron, I mean."

"Good idea," said Lupin. "Meet me at the lake at seven thirty, when the sun is setting."

"It's a date," Harry said happily, and he claimed Lupin's lips again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Ron?"

"Get away from me, you slimy bastard," hissed Ron as he sat in front of a small fire. Well, he had accomplished more by himself than Harry had expected. He had planned to offer Ron a blanket or two after he'd gone to bed the previous night, but he'd forgotten the moment Lupin's lips had touched his for the first time.

Harry wasn't giving up that easily. "I thought that's what we called Snape."

Ron tried to maintain his sour expression but in the end he couldn't keep a smile off his face. "I know about you and Lupin," he confessed then, startling Harry a bit. "Congratulations, mate."

Harry grinned. "Thanks." Then something occurred to him. "Wait-how did you know?"

"Mum could probably hear you screaming Lupin's name," Ron teased, playfully punching Harry's shoulder while he blushed.

"Oh. Funny, Hermione slept right through it," said Harry thoughtfully.

"If a tornado came through here, picked her from her bed, and threw her on the ground she'd _still_ be asleep," joked Ron, and the pair of best friends laughed. "Women and their sleep."

"So how _are_ you and Hermione anyway?" Harry asked. "Haven't seen you two really talking, I mean I know you've made up, but she isn't still pissed over you Lavender, is she?"

"Well mate, seeing as Lavender and I are history there's no reason for her to be." Ron smiled. "I really like her, Harry. A lot."

Harry grinned wider. "I'm glad, mate. She likes you too."

"I'm glad we made up," said Ron, and he grinned and pulled Harry into a long hug.

"I'm glad too." Harry pulled back and smiled at his best friend, who flushed a shade of crimson.

"So…what about you and Lupin?" Ron asked then. "How are you two?"

"Brilliant," Harry informed. "I'm going on a date with him tonight. We're going on a boat ride on the lake. Merlin, I love him. I always have, I guess. I saw you and Hermione and Dean and Seamus and everyone else falling in love. I remember our friends talking about breasts and girls and stuff, but I just never really _cared_."

"To tell you the truth, mate, I always knew you liked him," admitted Ron suddenly. "Blokes, really, in general."

"How?"

"Saw you staring at him dreamily in class," said Ron, "the same way I stare at Hermione. You spent a bloody hell of a lot of time with him. Now you spend even more time with him."

"I just missed him," Harry said. "I never really saw him much after third year. It was tearing me apart. I had to be near him. That's how I realized I love him." "That's very sweet," a familiar voice said, and Lupin sat down beside Harry and kissed him deeply. "I'm happy you two made up."

"How long have you been listening?" Harry demanded instantly.

"Since you talked about Ron and Lavender," Lupin informed.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry groaned, and buried his head in his lap. He could hardly look at Lupin.

"Hey, look at me," Lupin encouraged, and when Harry did Lupin kissed him again. "I never knew you were such a romantic."

"I'm not," Harry denied, but he could tell Lupin didn't buy it.

"How are you, Ron?" Harry and Lupin both turned to Ron.

"Good. How-" Ron began, but Harry and Lupin were already deep into a kiss. "Bloody lovebirds," he commented, grinning, and went to find Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stood in front of the tall mirror in the tent and straightened the collar of his turtleneck, yet again, to make sure his hickey didn't show. It was seven twenty, and Harry had yet to get to the lake.

Smiling happily to himself, Harry ran a hairbrush through his tangled hair, though Lupin had said he liked it best when it was messy. Not that a brush ever did Harry much good.

He set the brush on the table beside the radio and started the walk to the lake, grinning proudly at the honor that he was on his way to a date with Remus Lupin. When he finally got off the short path that led to the lake he felt arms wrap around him, and he yelled in alarm and whirled around to see the object of his fixations right behind him.

"Sorry Remmy," said Harry, giving his love a kiss.

"Jumpy, are we?" Lupin commented, pulling Harry into a hug and kissing the top of his head. "Ready? I have quite the surprise for you." They got to the dock then, and when they reached the edge Harry grasped Lupin's hand as he climbed in the boat, Lupin already in it.

"Wow, Remus!" Harry said once both his feet were safely on the white floor of the boat. Lupin had made a huge picnic for them, with floating candles and a velvet tablecloth. There was a cabin in the boat even, and Harry blushed when he saw the double bed.

"Thought it would suit us better than the twin," Lupin said, his lips already against Harry's.

"Thank you, Remus, this is great," Harry admitted with a smile. "I love you."

"I bet I love you more," Lupin murmured as he kissed Harry softly, and led him over to the picnic. There were candles, Harry noticed, sitting on the fairly wide ledges of the large windows in the cabin, but Harry didn't want to get to the bed just yet as he was-yet again-famished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was delicious, Remus," said Harry as he decided the best way to get the taste of fruit off Lupin's lips was by kissing him. "This place isn't so bad. I like it here, actually." He paused. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay." They shared another kiss and Harry pressed Lupin to the ground, grinding his hips into Lupin's.

"There's a whole bed waiting for us right there, love," Lupin said, laughing. He picked Harry up, carried him inside and closed the door, and dropped Harry onto the bed, who bounced exceedingly high and fell to the floor.

"You damaged my arse," Harry moaned, and Lupin helped him up through bursts of laughter.

"Sorry," said Lupin. "_Accio Harry_," he said then, and Harry found his lips being pushed against his lover's.

"Did you just accio me?" Harry gasped. "Why you-" He didn't have time to say much else, however, as his lips were suddenly busy.

"Bed, my love," Lupin instructed, and Harry allowed himself to fall back on the soft and bouncy mattress, Lupin close behind him. Or rather, on top of him and pinning him down to the bed. The kiss grew heated and Lupin's shirt mysteriously vanished. One wave of Harry's wand and every last bit of their clothes were gone. Harry's wand fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor, but neither of them noticed. Lupin was pressed against Harry's body, both of them completely naked, and it turned Harry on greatly.

"Remus, do me a favor," said Harry, and Lupin rolled onto his side and looked at his young boyfriend. "Go get that small thing of sugar from outside and bring it back here."

"Er…okay," agreed Lupin, and he was back with the sugar moments later. He handed it to Harry, who took it and dumped all it out on Lupin's naked body. Lupin, perplexed, watched Harry lick the grains of sugar off his stomach and swirl his tongue around inside Lupin's belly button. When he'd gotten every last bit of the substance he kissed Lupin on the mouth and slipped his tongue inside to taste Lupin's. "You taste like sugar."

"Well I wonder why that would be," said Harry as he took Lupin's erection into his mouth. Then Lupin pulled the blankets over them and brushed their lips together slowly. Harry made sure the kiss was slow and deep, he knew by two days of kissing Lupin liked it that way. All they did then was kiss, for the longest time, till they dressed and went back to Ron and Hermione. When they got back, however, Hermione stopped the couple at the entrance.

"Before you come in," she said as Harry and Lupin exchanged confused glances, "please promise you won't freak out."

Harry paused before saying uncertainly, "We promise." Lupin nodded in agreement, and she let them in.

Lupin and Harry both let out shreiks in unison. Because there, sitting on the twin bed with a huge grin on his face and indigo eyes sparkling, was Sirius Orion Black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Before we continue with the story, I have to announce that after two years I FINALLY got my Wii to work(: (: (: I have been playing MarioKart for the past like 3 hours and finally decided to take a break and write the new chapter since there was a huge cliffhanger at the end. Now on with the story-**

Harry stared at the man on the bed. Nobody moved. Then Harry snapped out of his daze and threw his arms around Sirius.

"Oh my God…you're real, you're-you're _alive_…" Harry sobbed as Sirius hugged him tightly. "I love you, and I never told you, and…and…how are you alive?" Sirius chuckled as he pulled back to look at Harry. "You are so grown up," he said. "I can't help saying that. I love you too, Harry, very, very much. About my being alive, well, I'll explain away in a few minuets. But first I want to congratulate you on your new relationship."

Harry turned to Ron as Lupin and Sirius embraced. "You told him?"

"He would have eventually found out on his own," Ron pointed out.

"Aren't you mad though, Sirius? I'm-" he began.

"Overage?" Sirius supplied. "Capable of maintaining a healthy relationship with whoever you'd like, boy or girl? I want you to be happy, Harry, after going through hell most of your life."

"You can say that again," said Harry, and Lupin pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry blushed when everyone clapped, and then Harry sat down on the bed between Sirius and Remus as his godfather began to explain his presence.

"The veil let me out," Sirius explained as Harry cuddled him and sighed happily. "It let me out last night. I stayed with Molly and Arthur and the other Weasleys and Apparated here just a few minutes after Harry and Remus got back. Speaking of Harry and Remus, you two might want to try being a bit quieter." Sirius winked and Harry and Lupin blushed furiously.

"So…the veil let you out? Just like that?" Harry looked up at Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "The veil's a horrible place, Harry, and I hope you never have to go through what I did. It's pitch black in there at first, and then your eyes get used to the light. It's a whole space of nothing, gray, nothing compared to outside the veil. You're trapped there and you can't get out unless the veil lets you out. I saw a light yesterday and I immediately ran to it. That's when I fell out."

"How did you survive that spell Bellatrix threw at you?" Harry wondered as he stroked the long black curls, his face buried in Sirius's chest.

"Now that is a true miracle," Sirius admitted. "And I can't say how sorry I am for leaving you Harry-"

"Stop it," Harry said firmly, putting his palm on Sirius's chest. "You never left me. I loved you too much to let you go."

Sirius smiled. "Oh Harry, I love you too."

Silence, and then a long yawn. "Well, that is very touching, but I'm exhausted," said Ron. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"I think I shall, too," Sirius decided. "Time to get up, my Harry." They shared a brief hug before Sirius climbed on the top bunk. Harry covered himself and Lupin with the blankets on their own bed and Harry snuggled against Lupin, his head on the man's chest, and allowed the werewolf's strong, steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Harry woke the next morning unsure of whether the events of the previous night had been real or not. Beside him, Lupin let out a quiet snore, indicating he was still asleep. Harry kissed Lupin on the cheek, got out of bed, pulled the blankets over his sleeping boyfriend, and headed outside to see a figure in the lake.

When Harry arrived at the lake his godfather was happily swimming in it, and when Sirius saw Harry he grinned. "Hey Harry. I forgot how nice swimming was."

"I reckon you forgot how cold water is in September as well," Harry added as he wrapped his green cloak tighter around him.

"That too," Sirius agreed, and both of them laughed. "Come on in and join me."

"No thanks."

A mischievous look appeared in Sirius's eyes, making Harry nervous. "I guess we'll have to settle this the Mauraders way then." With that, he proceeded to chase Harry around the lake until eventually catching him, and then Harry found himself flying in the air and hitting the cold water with a loud SPLASH.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Harry stuttered, shivering from the cold. Not to mention that he was in his _clothes_, for crying out loud.

"Sirius? Harry?" said Lupin, very much awake and confused at the scene before him.

"Remus!" Harry called gratefully. "He threw me into the water!"

Lupin turned to Sirius. "Why did you throw _my _Harry into the water?" he said with a smile on his face. Unfortunately for Lupin, he was beside Harry in the water the next instant.

"Good morning, love," Lupin greeted Harry, and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's now purple lips. "Let's get out of this cold lake, shall we?" "Now my favorite cloak's wet," Harry complained as he lifted himself out and toppled to the ground, Lupin landing on top of him. Harry smirked as he thought of an idea, and he pulled Sirius into a bone-crushing hug, getting the man who had just finished drying off all wet again. With that, he laughed to himself and headed down the path for a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry pulled the shower curtain back after he was done and saw that there was no towel on the rack. "Shit," he cursed, and found a robe that he slid on and tied tightly. "Remus? Could you hand me a towel?" No answer. Funny, he'd heard Lupin come in a few minutes ago. "Remus?" Harry opened the door to see the shock of his life. The shock of his life was Sirius and Lupin, sitting on the bed, wrapped in a passionate kiss. "Remus! Wh-How could you?!" A lump formed in Harry's throat and tears streamed down his face.

Lupin and Sirius sprang apart, staring at Harry open-mouthed. "H-Harry," Lupin spluttered.

"I hate you, Remus Lupin," Harry shouted, and Ron and Hermione peeked in curiously to see what going on. Harry only pushed past them, wiping the tears from his eyes, and headed down the path again to the lake.

"Harry, wait!" Lupin called. "It wasn't what it-"

"Looked like?" Harry whirled around and finished the sentence for him. "You used me for sex and then you just threw me away! You never really loved me. I was a replacement for Sirius!"

"Harry, that's not true-" began Lupin.

"Then why did you kiss him?!" Harry screeched, his sobs getting louder and louder. "It seemed as though you were quite enjoying it!"

"It just…happened," said Lupin, tears in his own eyes. "Harry, I'm sorry. Sirius and I were lovers, and I missed him so much. Please understand, Harry, I never meant to hurt you."

"Forget it," Harry growled. "We're done. Goodbye Remus." And he left Lupin alone on the path as he stormed down to the lake, weeping the whole way there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"What happened?" Hermione sat down beside Harry on the dock, looking at Harry's tears dripping into the water.

"He. Fucking. Kissed. Sirius," Harry explained in four short words. "I can't believe that Sirius didn't pull back! He said he approved of mine and Remus's relationship! And I thought we had _chemistry_, 'Mione. I thought we had something special."

"And you still _do_," said Hermione. "If I saw that first kiss of yours right, you love him as much as I know he loves you."

"Oh-heh-you saw that?"

"With my own two eyes." Harry blushed. "Oh don't be embarrassed, Harry. I was so happy for you."

Harry grinned for the first time in hours. "Thanks, Hermione." He hugged her, and that's when he pulled back to see Lupin standing on the dock.

"Harry," said Lupin and Harry, unable to stop himself, ran straight into Lupin's arms.

"I'll never tell you goodbye again," Harry wept, "no matter how much I think you may deserve it. I never hated you, Remus, I was livid, sure, but I never, for one fraction of a second, stopped loving you."

"That is so sweet," Lupin sighed, caressing Harry's face and looking into his eyes. "I never stopped loving you either. Harry, kissing Sirius when I knew I was with you was the stupidest thing I have ever done." Both men were so happy about being reunited that they didn't even notice Hermione getting up and leaving them alone. Lupin smiled and kissed Harry passionately.

"You're still in your robe," Lupin observed. "I may need a shower myself. Would you shower with me?"

"I would be honored," said Harry, and with that, they headed down the path hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, love?" Harry was sitting on the bed he shared with Lupin as said man came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm afraid I have to go to a quick meeting at Hogwarts. Minerva would like to talk to me. Will you be okay here without me?"

"I'll be fine," Harry reassured his lover, and cradled Lupin's face in his hands and softly kissed him. Their kiss was slow and deep, and when Lupin pulled back he was smiling.

"I love you," said Lupin, as he placed another kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you," echoed Harry as Lupin Apparated.

Harry sighed and put his book down. Hermione had lent it to him and it was good, but not good enough to keep him entertained. So he went to find Sirius, who was sitting on a bench around the fire and bending over a piece of paper resting on a book.

"Hey Sirius," Harry greeted him, sitting down and resting his head on Sirius's shoulder. "What's that?"

"I'm recreating the Maurader's Map. Remus and I have been working on it," he informed. "Where _is_ Remus?"

"He went to a stupid meeting," Harry pouted. "Apparently whatever McGonagall has to say is more important than what I had planned for today."

"McGonagall has a tendency to destroy plans, Harry, remember that," Sirius joked as Harry laughed and snuggled closer to his godfather. "Oh, and if you ever have a detention with her again, while she's not looking you should fold your paper into an airplane and toss it out the window."

"I love you, Sirius," Harry sighed, tucking his feet up under him and watching Sirius work. "Though you might not wanna say things like that in front of Remus. He may think you have a bad influence on me," he added while playing with the dark curls.

"Me? Have a bad influence on you?" Sirius repeated. "Don't forget I'm Remus's age. Meaning way older than you."

Suddenly the weirdest feeling made Harry's heart feel heavy. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. "Sirius, something's wrong."

"Right?" Sirius said. "I can't have a bad influence on my own godson. Tell Remus to think a bit harder on that one."

"No, I'm serious," Harry protested, tugging at Sirius's sleeve.

"I thought I was Sirius," said Harry's godfather with a grin.

"_Sirius!_"

"Yes?" Harry gave him a menacing look. "Okay, okay, well what do you want to do?"

"Go to Hogwarts," said Harry. "I want you to stay here with Ron and Hermione." He brushed hair out of Sirius's eyes. "I won't risk losing you again."

"Be careful," Sirius told Harry and hugged him tightly before Harry disappeared into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, all hell had broken loose and battles were everywhere. He saw Snape and Seamus battling in one corner, and he searched frantically around for Lupin. "Remus?!" Harry shrieked.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall said from behind him, and Harry whirled around.

"Professor," sighed Harry thankfully. "Have you seen Remus? He said he was in a meeting with you."

"I haven't seen him since the attack began," McGonagall informed, and Harry's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Thanks Professor." Harry looked around more. "Remus?! Rem-" He turned and almost knocked Lupin to the ground, and he embraced the man tightly. "Oh, Remus, I was so scared! I…I felt something was wrong…and came here, couldn't find you, and…and…"

"Harry," sighed Lupin, and Harry felt himself being hugged back. "Go back to Ron and Hermione and Sirius. Now."

"No," Harry said firmly. "I can't just sit around and do nothing while my friends are battling dark wizards!"

"Harry, you will go back, now!" Lupin ordered.

"I will _not_ let you die!" Harry yelled as Lupin's eyes flared with anger. "And you can't tell me what to do! Nobody can, I'm overage, and I can take care of myself-"

"_Crucio!_" he heard then, and Bellatrix cackled with laughter as Lupin bent down on the floor in pain.

"Remus!" Harry sobbed, hyperventilating by now, and he kneeled on the floor and hugged Lupin to his chest. "Don't hurt him!" he shouted at Bellatrix, who shot a hex at Lavender Brown, and Lavender unexpectedly threw herself at Bellatrix and pinned her to the ground.

Harry looked down at Lupin then to see him unconscious in his arms. "Remus? Remus!" He shook his lover, but Lupin did not budge. His eyes were closed and his face was pale, and it was the most horrifying sight Harry had ever seen.

"What happened to Remus?!" Madame Pomfrey squeaked as she saw Harry and Lupin on the floor.

"He…he fell unconscious…please, we have to get him to the hospital wing, now…" Harry wept. Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement and helped Harry take Remus to the hospital wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is Remus okay?" Harry demanded the instant Madame Pomfrey's tests were done.

"Remus appears to be in a coma," she answered, causing Harry to sob into Lupin's chest. Harry could hear and feel a heartbeat, but it wasn't as strong as before.

"Oh no, Remus," Harry choked, and he sat back in his chair and held Lupin's hand.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone with him," said Madame Pomfrey, and she disappeared into her office.

Harry gently caressed his love's face as tears dripped onto the bed. "Remus, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I don't like fighting with you. I love you so much, Remus." Harry kissed Lupin's lips softly and hoisted himself onto the bed, pulling Lupin into his arms. The hospital wing was quiet, the only patient being a sleeping Dean Thomas, and Harry drifted off to sleep still holding Lupin against him.

When Harry woke up, Lupin was still in his arms but he was not awake. Harry spent a long time gazing at Lupin's young features, not able to believe the man was actually forty two. Forty two minus seventeen-he did the math in his head, they were twenty five years apart. Harry didn't care. He loved his Remus, and he wanted nobody else.

Then he heard a weak, "Harry?"

"Remus?" Lupin began to move in Harry's arms, then turned around and looked at Harry.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Lupin mumbled, and Harry's heart burst with joy as he hugged Lupin.

"Many times," Harry gasped, a huge grin on his face, and he and Lupin shared a passionate kiss. "I hate it when we fight."

"I hate it too," agreed Lupin as his blue eyes gazed into Harry's emerald ones. "What happened?" "Bellatrix shot a curse at you and you went into a coma," Harry explained. "You gave me the scare of my life." Harry's voice was getting higher and higher and the last word came out as a squeak. Remus laughed and kissed Harry tenderly, and when he pulled back the werewolf's eyes glittered with love.

"Let's go win this battle," said Remus, but when he started to get up Harry gently pushed his love back down.

"You aren't going to be doing anything but resting," Harry decided. "Do I make myself clear?"

Remus laughed and nodded. "On one condition," he said.

"And what might that be?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You get some rest too, my love." Remus reached for Harry's hand and when Harry cuddled against Remus the older man's arms went protectively around Harry's waist, and Harry fell asleep quickly with the comfort of Remus hand moving on his back.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up a few hours later with his head resting on Remus's chest. He snuggled closer to the man and sighed, and when he heard a chuckle and knew Remus was already awake.

"Sleep well?" Remus asked. It was dark outside and he could hear noise from outside the hospital.

"Perfectly," answered Harry. He smiled at Remus. "I'm not that tired now, so I was hoping maybe we could-" Harry's suggestion was cut off when he was pulled into a heated kiss. Dean wasn't there anymore and it was after hours so Madame Pomfrey had probably gone to bed. They were alone in the hospital wing.

"Yes," Remus gasped. "I want you to make love to me, Harry, please…" Remus's shirt fell to the floor. "I _need _you inside me, Harry."

"I love it when you talk like that," Harry moaned, and he grinded his hips against Remus's. Remus's belt clattered to the floor and Harry unzipped Remus's jeans and put his hand into them. Remus groaned as Harry began to stroke him, and Harry felt a hot liquid cover his hand as Remus came. Harry licked Remus's nipples, his arms wrapped around the shirtless Remus. Remus pulled Harry into a fervent kiss and came all over the sheets.

"Shit," Remus cursed, and Harry smiled. "Poppy's gonna come back in the morning and ask why the sheets are wet, and I ain't telling her."

"It's your mess," Harry pointed out, and Remus's jaw dropped. "Now come here, you." Harry brought Remus's face closed to his and kissed him again, and when Harry entered him Remus screamed out in agony and pleasure. Harry yelled too and he felt himself being pulled into a hug, and felt someone kiss the top of his head.

"Love you," said Remus.

"Love you too." Harry kissed Remus's nose and yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Okay," Remus agreed. He stood up and pulled his underwear and pants on, then fastened his belt. Unfortunately for Remus, his shirt was nowhere to be found. "Where's my shirt?"

"Don't know," Harry admitted. "I'll help you look." They searched through the covers and everywhere else they could think of for ten minutes, and they still couldn't find it. "I can't believe you actually lost your shirt," said Harry with a grin. He laughed and pressed himself against the still half-nude Remus.

"Correction, _you _lost my shirt," Remus said with a light chuckle, his arms around Harry's waist and Harry's arms around Remus's neck. Harry placed a few chaste kisses on Remus's lips before Remus said, "The bed seems inviting."

"The bed it is then," Harry decided, and he fell asleep with his head on Remus's bare stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he stretched, then grinned to himself as he thought of an idea and licked Remus's stomach to let the man know he was awake.

Remus laughed and when Harry sat up he kissed him on the mouth. "Taking advantage of my lack of a shirt, are we?" Harry laughed too and was about to lean in for another kiss when Slughorn came running in.

"Harry, Remus," Slughorn gasped, breathless, "we need you in the Great Hall."

Remus and Harry looked at each other before getting out of bed and leaping for the exit of the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were there, but there was no sign of Harry's beloved godfather.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry inquired as Remus slipped an arm around Harry's waist.

"In the tent," Ron informed. "I took his wand and locked him in the bathroom. I have to say he was quite angry."

"Well I wonder why!" Harry exclaimed. "You know he's gonna get out and he'll be furious because there'll be no wands there for him to use."

"Question," Ron said suddenly, "where's Remus's shirt?"

"A good question, Ron," said Remus with a glance in Harry's direction. "That prat lost it."

"How do you lose a shirt?"

"That's what I said!"

"Oh-Potter, Remus," McGonagall panted from behind them, and the couple turned around, Remus's arm still around Harry's waist. "You-Know-Who is in the castle!" "Voldemort?" Remus said, his eyes wide and his grip on Harry tightening. "Harry, hold onto me and do not let go." Harry clung to Remus's arm as they ran into the Great Hall to see Voldemort standing at the top of the stairs, laughing at the scene before him.

"Ah, Harry," Voldemort sneered as he ventured closer to the wizard who had attached himself to his lover.

"Don't. _Touch_. Him," Harry snarled as Voldemort stared into Remus's blue eyes.

"Very well, Potter, then we shall make a deal," said Voldemort as he glared at Harry's boyfriend, who glared right back. "I won't touch him, or anyone else in this room…if you surrender and I kill you."

"No!" Hermione screamed as she heard Voldemort's suggestion.

"And what if I don't let you kill me?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Then I will kill everyone who stands here," Voldemort hissed.

"Fine," said Harry. "Kill me. But do not touch Remus."

"We've got a deal then," Voldemort agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry spent all day battling Death-Eaters, and Ron and Hermione went into the Chamber of Secrets to get the basilisk's teeth that they would use destroy the Horcruxes after Harry was dead. When Remus had gone to talk to Madame Pomfrey Harry snuck out of the Great Hall to the Dark Forest.

He walked in silence as he wondered what death would be like. If anything, he hoped Voldemort would make it quick and painless.

"You have kept our deal," hissed Voldemort as he saw Harry. To Harry's horror, he saw Remus tied in a chair and struggling immensely. "Do stop trying to strangle yourself, Lupin, after all Harry is dying for you."

"No, Harry, don't do this!" Remus sobbed, his eyes red and face tearstained.

"I'm sorry, Remus," said Harry. "I have to, for you and for everyone else. I love you." Harry kneeled down to give his weeping lover one last sweet kiss before standing up to face Voldemort.

"_Crucio!_" yelled Voldemort, and Harry screamed in agony. It was a white-hot blinding pain, and he guessed Voldemort was going to have some fun torturing him in front of Remus.

"You've been so brave, my son," Harry heard then, and he looked beside him to see his parents on either side of him.

"Dad?" Harry tried to reach out to him, but his hand went right through his father.

"I'm so proud of you," said Lily. "And I hope you'll be happy with Remus."

"But-" Harry protested, about to say he was going to die, and as if on cue he blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Harry came to, he heard someone wailing loudly and he felt himself in a pair of strong arms. "Remus?" he mumbled.

"He's alive!" Neville's voice gasped, and applause came from Harry's friends and family and Hermione kissed Ron clear on the mouth in pure relief. Harry embraced the man who was holding him and sighed happily.

"We did it, Harry," Remus laughed. "Voldemort's gone. For good. I'm so proud of you."

Harry remembered his mother saying the same thing before he blacked out, minus the part about Voldemort being gone. "I'm proud of us," he whispered into the werewolf's ear. "Remus, we should kiss. Right here."

"Right now," Remus mumbled, and the cheers and clapping and rejoicing died down and silence followed as Remus and Harry's lips touched for all to see.

When Harry and Remus broke apart, everyone was smiling and clapping. The couple on the ground looked up to see Sirius Black standing in front of them, a huge grin on his face. Sirius hugged Harry first and whispered, "Tell Ron I'm gonna kill him when I get the chance."

Harry laughed as he opened out his arms invitingly for Remus to join in their hug, and he did. "Sure thing," Harry told Sirius as everyone began celebrating and the sun rose higher in the sky.

**Author's Note: Don't worry, there will be another chapter(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Remus's POV of the Final Battle will be a oneshot fic that I will post later. These next chapters are about Harry and Remus's lives after the war.**

It was a couple months after the battle-December, specifically, almost Christmas- and Harry leaned his head on the porcelain toilet, gasping for breath. He didn't get it. Did his morning sickness have something to do with Voldemort?

Voldemort was gone, he reminded himself. He couldn't hurt Harry or the people he loved any longer.

Ever since Remus and Harry kissed in front of the whole of Hogwarts, everyone had been so supportive of their relationship. Harry and Remus now lived in a flat in Hogsmeade in the same apartment as Ron and Hermione's. They were engaged now and the wedding was in a few months. Dean and Seamus were married and adopted a baby-a boy-and they lived in a flat a few blocks away from them, and they got together and had lunch every so often. Sirius had wanted to be a member of the Order, but Harry had stopped him in his tracks. Harry had said it was too dangerous and that he wasn't about to lose Sirius again, so Sirius was teaching Potions at Hogwarts instead, much to the delight of most of the staff and the extreme disappointment of one Severus Snape. However Snape was instantly delighted when he was promoted and finally got to teach DADA. Snape and Sirius were slowly beginning to not destroy everything in the room when they were in eyeshot of each other, and Snape had even gone a full day without threatening to end Sirius. McGonagall had been thrilled.

"Harry, love?" Remus stopped outside the bathroom door, frozen in concern as he heard the sound of vomiting.

"Don't come in here," Harry moaned as Remus opened the door. When Remus saw Harry on the cool tile, paper white and panting, he immediately kneeled down and put the back of his hand on Harry's forehead.

"You're not sick," Remus observed after a moment as he lowered his hand. He glanced into the toilet, grimaced, and flushed it.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone as great as you?" said Harry, and Remus smiled and kissed him. "Ew, Remus, I just threw up! I haven't even brushed yet."

"We should take you to a doctor," Remus decided as he helped Harry up and they left their flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, congratulations Mr. Potter," said the nurse as she put down her notebook.

"Congratulations?" Remus stood, and as Harry tugged on his sleeve he still didn't sit back down. "There's something wrong with him!"

"Remus," Harry scolded, and his boyfriend sat back down.

"Mr. Potter is pregnant," the nurse specified, and Harry and Remus shrieked. "If you'd like I'll give you a minute." She left the room then, closing the door behind her.

"Pregnant," Harry rejoiced, and he hugged Remus. "That's amazing! Remus, we're going to have a child-" Harry cut himself of when he realized Remus was frowning. "Remus, what's wrong?"

Remus's eyes filled with tears. "What is the Ministry going to do after our baby is born?" he said. "Everyone accepts us, but gay rights haven't even been passed yet in the wizarding world, and when they hear that a gay couple has a half-werewolf as a child…"

"Oh, Remus," Harry sighed, and he gently caressed his love's face. "After I complete my seventh year you know, first of all, that I'm going to apply to be a member of the Ministry so I can pass both werewolf and gay rights. Second, we'll keep our child safe no matter what. Together. I promise."

Remus looked up at Harry. "I love you," he said, and they embraced again.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

The next day was Christmas Eve, and Harry had gotten the perfect gift for Remus. He had to say he was quite pleased with himself. He'd saved enough money to purchase a white gold necklace for Remus with a charm attached to it in the shape of a wolf, and he couldn't wait to give it to Remus on Christmas morning. They were going to have a huge dinner on Christmas Eve-Harry, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus. Then they would go to the Burrow on Christmas morning, and eat Christmas dinner there. Harry had another gift for Remus, he remembered. He'd become an Animagus so he could spend full moons with Remus in animal form, too, just like his dad and Sirius and…he…had done. Harry didn't like thinking about the man who betrayed his parents, or saying his name.

Remus came out of the bedroom then and sat down beside Harry, putting his palm on Harry's stomach. "How are you?"

"Brilliant," answered Harry, and he gave Remus a kiss. "Remus, we're going to be parents. I can't believe just at the beginning of the year the fact that I love you killed me. Now it's keeping me alive. You. You're keeping me alive."

Remus's smile grew wider yet and their lips touched. "Oh Harry, I love you," he said, and he held his young lover in his arms for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Eve came, and Harry spent the day at the mall with his boyfriend and his friends. They ate lunch at an Italian place, saw a movie-and Harry and Remus made out during it the whole time-and they laughed all the way back to the van.

"You never really did have the guts to watch horror movies did you?" Dean teased his husband, who blushed and hid it with a chaste kiss. Seamus had puked all over one of the bins of popcorn they had shared, and of course Harry and Remus's session had been stopped because Harry was the unlucky one to go get more, as everyone else had agreed the couple hadn't been watching anyway.

"No, not really," said Seamus, laughing.

When they got back to the apartment Seamus and Dean went off to their own to get ready for dinner, and Harry, Remus, Ron, and Hermione parted in the lobby to go to their apartments. Harry and Remus showered together and Harry wasted a whole bottle of conditioner by pouring it onto Remus's head. Remus then made love to Harry briefly in the shower, and Harry had just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys." Harry opened the door for his friends as Sirius appeared in the kitchen with Snape and Dumbledore.

"What's he doing here?" said Ron, pointing to Snape.

"It wasn't my idea," Sirius growled, shooting a death glare at Snape.

"Now now, Sirius, Severus, it's Christmas," Dumbledore said.

"No shit," Sirius cursed, crossing his arms as Remus scolded him.

"How are you, Professor?" Harry cut in as he shook hands with Dumbledore and stuck out his tongue at Snape, who scowled.

"Just fine, Harry, just fine," said Dumbledore. "Sirius invited me to dinner and I thought Severus might enjoy a Christmas dinner as well."

"Snivellus just wanted a quiet night with his chemistry set," Sirius said with a smirk, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Snape.

They sat down as Remus carried the turkey over to the table and sat down beside his lover. "Remus, I want to tell them," Harry whispered into Remus's ear.

"Now?" said Remus, and Harry nodded. Then Remus said, "Harry and I have an announcement to make before we begin. Harry?" "I…I'm pregnant," stuttered Harry, and everyone gasped in excitement.

"Congratulations, Potter. Lupin," Snape even said as everyone got up to hug Harry and Remus.

"So…you've…" Seamus said.

"Seamus!" Dean scolded his husband.

"What?" Everyone sat back down then and they began eating, and afterwards they made a half circle around the fire and talked. Harry sat between Remus's legs with Remus's arms wrapped around Harry and Remus's hand on Harry's stomach.

At one point Snape and Dumbledore left, and soon after Ron and Hermione left followed by Seamus and Dean. Sirius was staying in Harry and Remus's guest room, and he hugged both of them before disappearing into his room.

Harry grinned victoriously-he'd been waiting for them to be alone all evening. He could hardly wait to show Remus his Animagus form, as he'd been working on it for months now and had finally mastered it a week ago with the help of McGonagall, who had agreed to keep it secret.

"Remus, I want to show you something," said Harry, and Remus watched in pure shock as he transformed into a black cat with bright green eyes.

"Harry," gasped Remus, and Harry smiled and jumped into Remus's arms. He nuzzled Remus, who laughed and stroked the dark fur. Harry purred and licked Remus's palm, and he showed his teeth again and licked Remus on the mouth.

"Ew, Harry," Remus laughed. Harry transformed back into his human form and embraced Remus. "That's actually really great, Harry. I love you."

"I love you too." Harry placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. "Shall we go to bed? I'm quite exhausted."

Remus nodded and picked Harry up in his arms, who squealed as Remus carried him into the bedroom to give Harry a present of his own.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke up the next morning not wanting to get up right away. He pressed himself against Remus's naked body and yawned, letting his eyes close again. Remus stirred and his eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Harry with a loving expression on his face.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." He kissed Harry softly on the lips and hugged him.

"Happy Christmas, Remus." Remus got up and slipped a robe over his bare skin, then headed to the bathroom.

Harry let the events of the previous night go through his head. It had been one of the few times he and Remus had had sexual intercourse, and he had enjoyed it immensely. He was still a bit hard, or maybe he had been hard the whole night. He flushed at the thought.

Sirius was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet when Harry had put some clothes on and left the bedroom, and Harry sat down beside him and snuggled against him.

"Moony up yet?" Sirius asked as he kissed Harry's forehead, then turned the page.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom," Harry informed.

"Good," said Sirius with a grin. "I would have hated to give him the special Maurader method of waking him up, especially on Christmas. But what in the bloody hell were you two doing last night? I kept hearing screaming. It sounded like you were having a battle royale in there."

"Um," Harry said, and blushed furiously.

"Oh." Sirius flushed as red as his godson, and then he grinned widely as Remus came out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen.

Harry immediately got up and wrapped his arms around Remus from behind him and kissed his neck. "Good morning." Harry trailed kisses down the man's neck and nipped his ear.

"Morning." Remus turned and kissed Harry on the lips.

"That's my cue," Sirius declared, and he went into the guest bedroom and closed the door.

"We should probably be a bit quieter," Harry told Remus as his boyfriend pressed him against the fridge and kissed him again. "Sirius heard."

Remus winced, but that didn't stop him from crushing his lips against Harry's. They shared a heated kiss and failed to hear Ron and Hermione come in, and the kissing couple only pulled back when Ron complained and claimed his spot on Harry and Remus's couch.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. Hermione," said Harry, but that was all he managed to say before Remus turned Harry's face towards his and proceeded to devour Harry's mouth with his own.

"Mate, we'd better get to the Burrow before mum comes and finds us herself," Ron said, and they all gathered in the fireplace and Flooed to the Weasleys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Presents everybody!" It was an hour later and they'd just finished breakfast. Dean and Seamus's son, Patrick, squealed in excitement and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Then his brown eyes widened and he began crying, and Dean took him outside.

"He cries a lot," Seamus explained, and Harry raised an eyebrow as they all sat down to open presents. Harry got a book of spells from Hermione, a new set of robes from Ron, a Remembrall from Fred and George…

Remus's present was last, Harry's necklace being second to last, and Remus loved it. Harry's boyfriend left the room for a moment and returned with a light brown sheet over what appeared to be Harry's present. Remus was grinning widely, and when Harry took the sheet off he yelped in excitement.

"Oh Remus, you shouldn't have," gasped Harry. "He's beautiful!" Remus was holding a cage that had a black owl with indigo blue eyes, almost exactly like Sirius's, behind its thin wires. It hooted, and Harry smiled. "I love you, Remus. He's perfect." Harry hugged Remus tightly, completely unaware of the smiles being exchanged in the room.

"What do you want to name him?" asked Remus after Harry had pulled back from the hug.

"Orion," Harry decided. "After Sirius." Harry's godfather laughed and thanked Harry, and then they all headed outside for a game of Quidditch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"This was the best Christmas ever," Harry declared as he undressed and climbed in bed beside Remus. Orion was asleep on the window ledge, and when Harry turned to give Remus a kiss said man had a serious look on his face.

"I have one last present for you, my love." Remus reached for Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Harry, you are my world, and I couldn't ever imagine life without you. I do not want you to think I love you for your fame for one instant, Harry." Harry nodded and Remus kissed him. Remus then reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small velvet box. When he opened it, there was a glittering diamond ring inside. "Harry James Potter, I want you to become my husband. I want to protect you, and I want you to let me love you. Will you marry me?"

Harry stared at the ring in pure shock. Remus John Lupin wanted to _marry _him. The same man who had taught him to fight dementors, who had taken many walks with him on the school grounds of Hogwarts, who he had searched for Horcruxes with, who had had to get in Harry's pants to retrieve a Horcrux. The same man who Harry had fallen completely crazy for. And, despite everything that had happened to both of them, Harry loved Remus and Remus loved Harry, and Remus wanted to marry him.

"Yes," Harry choked, tears streaming down his face, and he kissed Remus. "Yes, I'll marry you." He kissed Remus again, and Remus pulled the blankets over both of them for the night.


End file.
